Take A Look At Me Now
by blam93-r5
Summary: What has Blaine and Sam been up to since they graduated high School ten years ago? Did they stay in contact with each other? Maybe they became a couple or maybe they are just friends?. Written for Blam week


**AN: This was written for Blam week no beta i wrote this with Gleeville he is a great writer and i love his work. i hope you guys enjoy our one shot for Blam Week.**

**We do not own glee or any of the songs or other things mentioned.**

* * *

It has been 10 years since i graduated High School and i hate my job. I work as an adjuster for an insurance company and after hurricane Sandy i was relocated to New Jersey to asses claims related to the hurricane. Throughout the years i lost touch with everybody from the glee club. Last I heard Mr. Schue was married to Ms. Pillsbury and still had no children. Rachel, Kurt, Santana and Blaine had moved to New York. Finn was a teacher at McKinley and Quinn too, Tina and Mike moved to Alaska, Puck was in the army, Britt moved to London after her stint in MIT and Artie passed away after a surgery that was supposed to help him walk. After his death we all lost touch and every one was doing their own thing. Everyone except the New York crew. I haven't seen anybody since Artie's funeral 4 years ago, that was the last time we were all together. I never told anyone this but after Blaine confessed he had a crush on me and Britt broke up with me, i would imagine what it would be like to be with Blaine, I even gathered the courage to ask him out after graduation but Kurt showed up and asked him to get back together. I was so confused because he didn't even think about it he just said yes and he's been with him since then well at least that's how it was at Artie's funeral. I really didn't talk to them i just went to pay my respects and didn't talk to anyone, i just saw Blaine hugging a desolate Kurt. So i have been here for almost a year now and the company i work for decided to relocate me here permanently, I don't mind i mean as much as i hate my job it pays the bills and New Jersey was just the change i needed. This is the first time I've been to New York after several months of nothing but work and then straight to home so today i decided to take a break and visit New York, i haven't been here since New Directions came for nationals and we came in 12th place. I was walking down Times Square when something caught my eye, a huge poster for a Broadway revival of Grease with Anna Kendrick as Sandy and 'introducing' Blaine Anderson as Danny. I always knew he would make it but this was great, i truly felt happy for him. I bought my ticket and sat on the front row, to my surprise Rachel, Santana and Kurt were sitting there as well and i tried to avoid them but Kurt had seen me and started to wave me down and i couldn't hide. Luckily the play was about to start and we didn't have time to chat. Blaine was spectacular as Danny, his performance brought memories of the time we did grease at school, simpler times when we were a tight bunch, when we were there for each other. When the play was over Kurt and the girls dragged me backstage to say hi to Blaine.

"Oh My God! Sam Evans!" Blaine said running towards me and hugging me tightly. I couldn't resist and I hugged him as tight as I could.

"Hey Blaine, long time no see! Congratulations on the play, you did an excellent Danny" I told him patting his back.

"Trouty is right bowtie, you were amazing" Santana said punching Blaine on the shoulder. "What the hell have you been up to lady lips? I haven't seen you in years" She asked me.

"Well I moved to New Jersey last year and I'm still working for the insurance company, I see that 'The New York Crew' is still together, how have you guys been?" I said still looking at Blaine, I couldn't help it Blaine looked so cute in his Danny Zuko attire.

"Blaine, Santana and I share an apartment here in New York" Rachel said fixing her shirt and skirt. "After starring in Wicked as Elpheba, i decided to go back to NYADA and teach. I'm going to auditions and I'm just waiting for the right role"

"What about you Kurt, I thought all of you lived together?" I asked looking at Kurt. Kurt extended his hand to my face showing a big diamond ring and a wedding band.

"I Got Married! Adam proposed 2 years ago and we got married last year!" Kurt said grinning.

"Are you done Elizabeth?" Santana asked rolling her eyes. "I own a gay club Trouty, in fact i gotta run i have to be there in 20 minutes, Rach let's go!" Santana said as she grabbed Rachel's hand.

"Oh yea, me and Santana are an item!" Rachel said with a huge smile on her face. "You take care of yourself Sam Evans, and don't be a stranger! If you don't come back soon, we're gonna go looking for you and kidnap you!" Rachel said as she hugged and kissed me goodbye and both girls said their goodbyes.

"Rachel and Santana!? Santana owns a gay club!? Kurt, you're married!" It was a lot of information for me to process, i was shocked.

"Yeah, Santana fell at Barney's and filed a lawsuit, got a butt load of money and that's how she opened her own gay club, her and Rachel have been together since, well since after Artie passed. Rachel said that his death opened her eyes and wanted to live each day like it was her last, she slept with Santana and they have been together ever since." Kurt said linking his arm to mine. "Sam it was really great seeing you, you have to come back and meet Adam! I have to go too, he's home waiting for me." Kurt kissed Blaine's cheek and said his goodbye's to Blaine and I.

"So, has the 'Blonde Chameleon' had any adventures lately?" Blaine asked me, giving me one of his signature smiles. I blushed a little and laughed.

"I haven't heard of my alter ego since high school. Ever since Nightbird left, The Blonde Chameleon retired from crime fighting." I said.

"Would you like to get some coffee?" Blaine asked me. "Or do you have to go home to a wife or girlfriend..."

"No wife, no girlfriend. What about you, i thought you and Kurt... but is there anyone else?" I asked him.

Blaine snorted and then laughed. "Ancient history, when I moved to New York and moved in with him... it just didn't work. We broke up after the end of my freshman year."

"Ok, so if not Kurt, is there anyone you have to go home to?" I asked him.

"Yeah... I do" Blaine said pulling out his phone. My face expression changed drastically to reveal the sadness in my heart.

"Oh, well we don't have to go get that coffee if you have to go home to be with him. Hey man, it was great seeing you and congratulations" I told him and started to walk away.

"Sam, I don't have to go home, i mean i do but he'll be fine if I go get a coffee with a friend" Blaine told me as he reached out and grabbed my arm. "Here i want you to meet him, his name is Frodo Baggins and he's a westie and I love him!" He said as he showed mehis phone with a picture of his dog. I started laughing and pulled out my phone. "Why are you laughing? I know it's a weird name but you know how much i love Lord of The Rings" He said.

"Yeah I know, I'm laughing because of this, Meet Bilbo Baggins" I told him as I showed him a picture of my dog, a white Maltipoo. "A lady that had severe damage to her house after the hurricane gave it to me. Her dog had just had puppies and Bilbo was the only survivor. So Bilbo and Frodo, I guess great minds do think alike"

"Let's go get that coffee" Blaine said as we started to walk outside. The city was great during the night time and we kept walking and talking the whole way to the coffee shop.

We got to the coffee shop and then Blaine looks at me and says "Do you still drink the same as high school or are you actually drinking coffee now."

"I still drink smoothies at coffee shops even though at home I do drink coffee, I only like it when I make it," I said like we were still best friends.

Blaine then ordered our drinks and paid for them, even though I insisted on paying for my own. We started chatting away like we never lost touch with each other. I couldn't believe how easy it was to reconnect with Blaine, I remembered why we were best friends in high school, he just so easy to talk to. He told me about everything he has been doing since he graduated from NYADA. He has been in an off-broadway show of Fifty Shades of Grey: The Musical, and how he has been helping out at NYADA. i told him how I got a job as an insurance adjuster and that I only live fifteen minutes with no traffic away from New York City. He then asked what town and I told him Jersey City right across the Hudson River. Some café worker came out and said "we are now starting open mic night if you want to sing for us just come on up."

"Sam we should go up there and sing together like we did our senior year. What do you say buddy," Blaine asked me in a way I couldn't refuse.

"Let's do it and how about we sing that song you sung to me during Guilty Pleasures week" I said with a grin stuck on my face.

"You still remember that? Wow okay lets sing the duet version" Blaine said as he walked up to the mic.

**Against All Odds (Take A Look At Me Now)**

**_Sam:_**  
**How can I just let you walk away,**  
**Just let you leave without a trace,**  
**When I'm standing taking every breath,**  
**With you, ooohhh,**  
**You're the only one who really knew me,**  
**At all.**

**_Blaine:_**  
**How can you just walk away from me,**  
**When all I can do is watch you leave,**  
**Cause we shared the laughter and the pain,**  
**And even shared the tears,**  
**You're the only one who really knew me at all.**

**_Both:_**  
**So take a look at me now,**  
**There's just an empty space,**  
**There's nothing left here to remind me,**  
**Just the memory of your face,**  
**So take a look at me now,**  
**There's just an empty space,**  
**If you're coming back to me it's against all odds,**  
**And that's what I've got to face.**

**_Sam:_**  
**I wish I could just make you turn around,**  
**Turn around and see me cry,**  
**There's so much I need to say to you,**  
**So many reasons why,**  
**You're the only one who really knew me at all.**

**_Blaine:_**  
**So take a look at me now,**  
**There's just an empty space,**  
**There's nothing left here to remind me,**  
**Just the memory of your face,**  
**So take a look at me now,**  
**So there's just an empty space,**  
**But to wait for you is all I can do,**  
**When that's what I've got to face.**

**Take a good look at me now,**  
**Cause I'll be standing here,**  
**(_Sam: _Standing here)**  
**And you coming back to me is against all odds,**  
**And that's the chance I've got to take.**

**_Both:_**  
**Got to take**  
**Got to take**

**_Blaine:_**  
**Ooh**  
**Take a look at me now**

**_Both:_**  
**Take a look at me now.**

As soon as we finished I could tell I still had those feelings I felt around graduation 10 years ago. I needed to tell him how I feel about him especially since Kurt was out of the picture. Gosh maybe I should just wait to see if he feels the same way about me. No I should go do this before we go our separate ways again.

"Hey Blaine, I need to tell you something" I said nervously.

"Sure Sam what is it" Blaine questioned with a curious look on his face.

"Remember during our senior year, you told me you had a crush on me? Well i never told anyone but around graduation i had thought about asking you out and see if we could i dunno become a couple or give 'us' a try" I said.

"Sam, I never knew you felt that way about me or that you felt attracted to men but how come you never told me?" Blaine responded and questioned.

"Neither Did I, I mean I still haven't been with a man but it's you Blaine, I mean me and you make sense I don't know if I'm gay, Bisexual or maybe just 'Blainesexual' but i guess we can figure that out later? Anyway around graduation Kurt came back to you and I didn't want to come between you two but now that he's out of the picture and we're both single... I would like to get to know you as more than a friend if you are interested" I said extremely nervous.

"Yes Sam I would love that! I never thought you would ever feel anything back towards me at all" Blaine said with those wonderful hazel eyes staring at me.

It has been a year since Blaine and I went to that coffee shop on Broadway, we call it 'our coffee shop'. We gave it a try and one year later things couldn't be better for the both of us, Grease is doing great and Blaine is even nominated for a freaking Tony Award! I was promoted to Regional Manager and my office is located in Manhattan, I left New Jersey and moved in with Blaine. We have been living together for 6 months now and there is no shadow of doubt in my mind that he's my soul mate and that we belong together, i am his and he's mine. It has been a wonderful year for me and Blaine and tonight on top of the empire state building I'm gonna ask him to marry me. I left him a note telling him to meet me at Time Square. Once he got there, i surprised him by taking him to his favorite restaurant and ordered his favorite meal. He started asking questions about why i was acting weird. I told him that i was just being myself. From the restaurant we walked to the Empire State building and took the elevator up as high as you can take it then walked up the remaining flights of stairs. Once we got to the top i picked up my guitar that i had an employee place there for me, and i started to sing and play.

**Made In The USA**

**(By Demi Lovato)**

**Performed by Sam Evans**

**Our love runs deep like a chevy**  
**If you fall I'll fall with you baby**  
**Cause that's the way we like to do it**  
**That's the way we like**

**You run around open doors like a gentleman**  
**Tell me boy every day you're my everything**  
**Cause that's the way you like to do it**  
**That's the way you like**

**Just a little West Coast, and a bit of sunshine**  
**Hair blowing in the wind, losing track of time**  
**Just you and I, just you and I**  
**Woah, woah**

**No matter how far we go, I want the whole world to know**  
**I want you bad, and I wont have it any other way**  
**No matter what the people say,**  
**I know that we'll never break**  
**Cause our love was made, made in the USA**  
**Made in the USA, yeah**

**You always reading my mind like a letter**  
**When I'm cold, you're there like a sweater**  
**Cause that's the way we like to do it**  
**That's the way we like**  
**And never ever let the world get the best of you**  
**Every night we're apart, I'm still next to you**  
**Cause that's the way I like to do it**  
**That's the way I like**

**We touch down on the east coast**  
**Dinner in the sky rise, winter is the best time for walking in the city lights**  
**You and I, you and I**  
**Woah woah**

**No matter how far we go, I want the whole world to know**  
**I want you bad, and I wont have it any other way**  
**No matter what the people say,**  
**I know that we'll never break**  
**Cause our love was made, made in the USA**

**Cause baby I'll break the bullet**  
**And take the blow for love**  
**Woahhhh, our love was made in the USA**  
**Made in the USA, made in the USA**

**No matter how far we go, I want the whole world to know**  
**I want you bad, and I wont have it any other way**  
**No matter what the people say,**  
**I know that we'll never break**  
**Cause our love was made, made in the USA**  
**Made in the USA, yeah**

**Made in the U.S.**  
**Made in the U.S.**  
**Made in the U.S.A.**

I kneeled down on one knee and pulled out a box and asked "Blaine Devon Anderson will you do me the honor of becoming my husband."

"Yes. Yes i will." said Blaine said as he wrapped me in a hug and kissed me passionately.

We just stood there and looked over the city sharing kisses and living the greatest night on my entire life.


End file.
